


“Dangerously in Love (With You, Two)”

by wolfjillyjill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All Lesbians Live, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bottom Clarke Griffin, Clexa, Clextia - Freeform, Clostia, Costia Lives (The 100), Domestic Fluff, Established Costia/Lexa (the 100), Established Relationship, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa/Costia, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa (the 100), Haiplana Costia, Heda Lexa (The 100), Inspired by Music, Knotting, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Lostia, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Costia, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Power Bottom Costia, Pregnancy Kink, Queen Clarke Griffin, Queen Costia, Rough Sex, Service Top Lexa (The 100), Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This gets really filthy I'm not gonna lie, Threesome - F/F/F, Throuple, Trigedasleng, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first time knotting, old english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: All marveled with great devotion as they watched the mighty alpha Commander of the thirteen clans, Lexa, and her omega mate, Costia, stroll through the high wooden double doors into the massive throne room. Their arms linked together as always as they entered the place of impending importance. A room in which any and all decisions that effected each and every one of their lives was made. Where ceremonies of tradition and celebrations were held. Where powers were both given and taken away. Where some, had spent the very last of their days. It was indeed the most sacred of all the locations within the capital. And it was here, that many, if not all of Lexa’s major life changes had occurred. Little did she know that today, would be one of those days.They were flanked by their most loyal gonakru (warriors), as well as their favorite hangada (handmaiden) and friend, Clarke. A girl whom was gifted to Lexa and Costia as a means of goodwill from the leader of the Skaikru (Sky people), Abby.akaClarke is in love with both the Heda and her Queen, whom just so happen to be her closest companions, Lexa and Costia.akaThe Clextia ABO fic one person in particular asked me for.
Relationships: Anya & Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia & Clarke Griffin, Costia/Clarke Griffin, Costia/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100)
Comments: 83
Kudos: 555
Collections: Clexa





	1. “I’ll Never Leave”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! You're witnessing my first ever attempt at writing a poly relationship and a threesome sex scene lol
> 
> I got a request from someone to write an ABO Clextia (Clarke, Lexa, Costia) fic and so I did my best to make it happen. It was supposed to be a smutty one-shot fic, but I can't write anything without it turning into something more, so here we are. This is also my first multi-chapter fic in a very long time. It's already finished and fully revised. It's 3 chapters in total and I'll be gradually adding the chapters over the next few days.
> 
> I used Nathalie Emmanuel for Costia, so that's whom you should be thinking of as far Costia's appearance in this fic.
> 
> By the way, it's supposed to be canon-divergent and everyone either speaks in Trig and/or old (broken) English. The Trig is italic and has the translations next to them.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments below or come to my tumblr page to tell me what you think, I love hearing from my audience and will respond back as soon as I can. And if you want, leave some lovely kudos, I'll definitely appreciate it.

“Dangerously in Love (With You, Two)”

Chapter 1: “I’ll Never Leave”

“ _Gyon op gon Heda en Haiplana_ (Rise for your Commander and Queen)”. Anya’s voice echoed the command with a thunderous force. Sweeping through the room and causing all whom were seated, to stand on their feet instantly.

All marveled with great devotion as they watched the mighty alpha Commander of the thirteen clans, Lexa, and her omega mate, Costia, stroll through the high wooden double doors into the massive throne room. Their arms linked together as always as they entered the place of impending importance. A room in which any and all decisions that effected each and every one of their lives was made. Where ceremonies of tradition and celebrations were held. Where powers were both given and taken away. Where some, had spent the very last of their days. It was indeed the most sacred of all the locations within the capital. And it was here, that many, if not all of Lexa’s major life changes had occurred. Little did she know that today, would be one of those days.

They were flanked by their most loyal _gonakru_ (warriors), as well as their favorite _hangada_ (handmaiden) and friend, Clarke. A girl whom was gifted to Lexa and Costia as a means of goodwill from the leader of the _Skaikru_ (Sky people), Abby. Abby and Clarke had agreed on the trade four years ago, when their clan had lost their original lands across the great ocean to devastating fires and needed to start over elsewhere. Some of the Skaikru had been resistant to being subjects to the Commander and her Queen, but Abby, Clarke, and Abby’s mate, Jake, had been able to persuade them to listen to reason eventually. During the negotiations, Lexa and Costia had grown rather fond of Clarke, as she did them, so when the younger omega had proposed her servitude as a way of mending any rocky bridges, the pair accepted the offer with open arms.

Lexa and Costia climbed the small stairs to their respective thrones, then unlinked their arms before turning to face the audience that filled the throne room. It was the nodding of Lexa’s head that caused them all to give a slight bow of recognition before taking their seats along with their Commander and Queen. Clarke took her normal place, standing beside Costia’s chair, while Anya mirrored the same position beside Lexa’s. It took Lexa and Costia both a long time to grow favorable towards all the customs and expectations that came with being the heads of their coalition, but necessity and the constant bickering of both Gustus and Indra had bred them into the perfect images of regality.

Lexa took a steady breath, lifted her chin high with power and straightened her posture within the large throne before she addressed the crowd, “ _Yu Heda en Haiplana monin yu, oso kru_ (Your Heda and Queen welcome you, our people). _Beja, tel osir op disha sintaim chit oso na dula op gon yu_ (Please, tell us this day what we can do for you).”

Over the next few hours Lexa and Costia found themselves in the company of the many requests of their people. One by one each came to the very bottom of their steps, taking a knee in respect and sharing with them tales of hardships, wishes, and the like. Both, greeting every person whom came to them. Lexa giving her signature stern but understanding nod, as Costia graced them with her compassionate smile. One that had become so beloved, that some even fainted in the light of its glow. While the alpha had a reputation for always being poised and steely in the face of her public, Costia was the picture you found in books should you ever look up the meaning of cordial. The sun kissed skinned omega was born among the Floukru, the most peaceful and affectionate of all the clans, so she was one with a heart so pure that children would tell tales of her flesh being made of fresh fruits and chocolates. Her sweetness was unrivaled.

As the evening began to draw near and the state of requisition was coming to a close, the blonde omega saw her opportunity, and gathered as much courage as she could before taking it.

“ _Taim bilaik ste hogeda, den_ … (If that is all, then…)” Lexa started.

“ _Beja_ , _Heda en Haiplana_ ,” Clarke said, her interruption aloud yet soft. Lexa and Costia, along with the entire hall turning their attention on her. “if I may…”

Both women looked at her with slight confusion, but nodded in agreement. Clarke answered with a nod of her own and a smile before descending the small steps. As she got to the bottom, she turned to face the Commander and Queen, and kneeled respectfully, as any subject of their court would.

“May I address you both in my mother tongue, your highnesses?”

Lexa gave her answer with a nod and grunt as she normally does, though it was gentler in Clarke’s case.

“You may, sweet one.” Costia responded gracefully.

Costia seemed unfazed by the event, but it was different for Lexa. She adjusted herself in her seat nervously, totally unprepared for what might come. Because Clarke had been their closest confidant, she never needed to publicly seek their counsel for anything. Whatever Clarke wanted or needed, the leaders of the great coalition would give to her without a fuss or rebuttal. So if the omega felt that her request was big enough that the entire coalition needed to be present to witness it, then it must either hold considerable importance or dread. Either way, Lexa did her best to remain temperate through it.

“Thank you.” Clarke took a small breath of encouragement before she spoke. “These last four years, being here in the capital and graciously within your company, has been some of the best life has ever given to me. Though I came from lands that were foreign to you all, you both welcomed me, as well as my clan, with open arms and understanding.” Clarke feels her heart swell over the memories that have become a source of comfort to her.

“Though some of my people were bathed in ignorance, you gave them opportunities to learn. And though some came to you in defiance, you showed them mercy, and I could never thank you enough for that.” Clarke gives them a small smile, one both women returned. “Though I offered you my servitude, neither of you has ever treated me as such. Instead you have kept me as your equal and your friend. Teaching me, caring for me, laughing with me, and sharing meals together like a family. Allowing me to teach you, in kind, and even welcoming some of my clans’ customs into your coalition. Giving me more than I thought I could ever hold, and I, doing my best to always return that gratitude.”

Clarke turns her eyes to meet with Anya’s and the older alpha nodded her head in encouragement. Clarke had pulled her aside some days prior to get some insight before making her request, so knowing she had an ally in the room made it a little easier for her to keep her composure.

Clarke looked to her rulers again, gathering herself before voicing her words. “What I am here to ask falls outside the traditions of all of our clan’s practices, but I hope you will hear me out and give it the generosity of your consideration.” The omega licked her parched lips. “Will you, _Leksa kom Trikru_ and _Costia kom Floukru_ , Commander and Queen of the thirteen clans, take me, _Klark kom Skaikru_ , as your mate?”

Both women lightly gasped as Clarke’s words sunk in deeper. “You…” Lexa began. “…you, want us, to make you, our mate?”


	2. “You Set Me Free”

Chapter 2: “You Set Me Free”

A smile takes over her lips as she observes. Her cock hardening in a way she’d never felt before. The sight of her loves, Costia and Clarke, on their knees and facing one another in their shared bed was far more engaging than she could ever describe. Both naked, holding and kissing before her. Deep, slow, tentative. It brings Lexa pride, a sense of calm that rings true through her skin. Her alpha is crying out, begging, wanting to take part so badly as she sees the two omegas, fully encased within their heat cycles, running their hands along each other’s bodies.

Lexa’s heart races seeing the way Clarke’s fingertips touch Costia’s supple curves, causing little bumps to appear along the older omega’s flesh. Her cock throbbing at how the bronze skinned omega moans at the action. Clarke bends her head down and Lexa can practically feel it herself as the younger omega captures a dusty nipple in her mouth. Her tongue, glazing it over gently. Costia’s hands coming up to grab at golden locks. Her head tilting back as small whimpers leave her lips, her hands tugging and pulling Clarke to be as close as possible.

Lexa can’t fight the urge to grab at her cock. Her other hand digging into the armrest of her chair as the other gathers precum from the head then travels along her shaft. Her grip grows tighter and the up/down motions of her hand speeds up gradually as her omegas begin to kiss again, but this time their hands go between their bodies. They gasp in unison as each makes contact with the cunt of the other, the echoing sounds of the wetness there being more than enough to drive the alpha nearly to lunacy. Both holding onto the other, trying not to topple over as they work their fingers along the others clit. Their kissing turning bolder as light moans crept between each other’s lips. Their hips moving together, allowing the sensations to ripple through them unchallenged.

It was quite the sight to behold, Lexa had to admit, and she whined as she pumped her cock with effort. She collected more of the sticky substance on her palm then rubbed it up and down herself with more purpose. Her hips trying to stay as steady as possible. Doing her best to prevent herself from cumming too quickly. Though it was proving to be a feat.

Though her brain had been in deep rut mode, she was in full control of her alpha. So when Costia and Clarke had requested she watched first before either of them were touched by their Heda, she’d granted it. Though she couldn’t lie, watching them work in front of her was proving to make that command harder and harder to follow. But whatever her loves wanted, she would happily grant. So there she remained, patient but wanting. Tending to herself and sitting in the smaller throne that had been in their quarters as her now two Queens graciously indulged in each other.

She felt lucky. As if she’d been given a reward from Becca, the first commander herself, for all the hard times she saw her people through. Because she couldn’t comprehend any other way to describe the beautiful gift given to her not too long ago.

***Seven Months Ago***

“Will you, _Leksa kom Trikru_ and _Costia kom Floukru_ , Commander and Queen of the thirteen clans, take me, _Klark kom Skaikru_ , as your mate?”

Both women lightly gasped as Clarke’s words sunk in deeper. “You…” Lexa began. “…you, want us, to make you, our mate?”

Clarke nodded her answer, her hands nervously shaking and sweating at her sides.

She knows that the request she is asking for is both completely out of the blue and very unorthodox, but she could not deny her heart any longer. Lexa and Costia had grown to be the most important people in her life, and she’d never had so much respect and admiration for any others that have crossed her path. When she had befriended them so long ago and agreed to be in their servitude, she only ever expected it to be like she was a companion and confidant to the two of them. Maybe even be another party who would assist in looking after their younglings once they came, and even ask for their blessings once she had found a suitable mate of her own.

Problem was, that as their bond grew stronger and their relationship more profound, she discovered she had been in the company of her most suitable mate. Though it wasn’t just one, but two of them. She’d never really felt love for anyone the way she loved Lexa and Costia. She’d loved before with two members of her clan, Wells and Finn. She even found great love with a beta from outside her clan, a shop owner named Niylah. But none of them could compare to the amount of wholesome elation bred into her heart from the alpha Heda and her omega Queen. She could feel her own omega inside, calling to them, though it was muffled by her fear.

The picnics near the river that made a scenery of laughs and smiling. The teaching lessons they exchanged when adapting to each other’s native languages. The joyful teasing done by her and Costia whenever Lexa had to clothe for a ceremony that required her to wear a dress. How they all would cuddle together in bed and watch the stars. Sharing stories from their youth.

Never in her life had she engaged in such intimate fashion, but her heart wanted that and more. Her dreams were filled with small kisses and sweet exchanges. Nights of feverish passions between the three of them. The glory of linking arms as they walked through their kingdom, glowing from the praise of their people. Her heart yearned for it, so much so that it became so troublesome to watch the two of them and keep her body from fidgeting with blooming desires, and words she might regret from leaving her voice.

Once Lexa and Costia had finally begun to discuss the possibility of expanding their family, Clarke’s feelings started to bubble up at a greater degree. They’d even given Clarke the honor of being the secondary guardian of their future pups. An honor that was rarely given, especially from a Heda and their Queen. Clarke was beyond grateful, but her heart wanted more, still. She didn’t want to just be a guardian, she wanted to be a parent. She wanted to bare Lexa’s pups and raise them together alongside Costia and the pups she’d birth too. The three of them, together. And their extended family.

Anya had told her that with anyone else, the request would be impossible. That there was no way any omega would share their alpha with another, and that it was unfounded for a Heda to have more than one Queen in general. But Lexa and Costia had never been ones to follow tradition so closely to the script. They often rewrote things that proved to be far more nuanced than any previous dominion ever dared to try. Anya was sure the case would remain true in these circumstances as well. 

So with Anya’s blessing, here she was. Kneeling at the bottom of those small but powerful steps. Asking an impossible thing of her dearest of friends.

***Present Day***

“Oh, Costia…” Clarke’s voice was like honey against her ear.

A sweet praise that gave Costia so much delight. Motivating her fingers to move eagerly, deeper inside her lover. Wetness sliding down to her wrist as she made herself at home within Clarke’s walls. The younger omega’s grip grew tighter onto her chestnut skin, her hips moving faster, as Costia sunk in then pulled out. Her fingertips teasing Clarke’s perky, pink clit before going back inside again each time.

“Ahh...” Costia moaned as she felt Clarke inside of her at the same time. The synchronization doing wonders. Building up the tension in her lower belly as their bodies moved together. They’ve touched each other many times in the last few months, but the effects of their heat and the scent of their rutting alpha in the room with them made the courting that much more intense.

Clarke did her best to keep up. Mirroring the same moves as Costia. But Clarke was not as experienced. Yes, she’d laid with a number of suitors since she hit maturity, but never while she was in heat. And since she had never had a mate, that meant she’d never been knotted either. She hadn’t trusted or loved someone enough to take that big step. Not until now.

Costia on the other hand had been knotted many times by Lexa. Since their official mating so long ago, the two had been tied together whenever possible. But they’d never done so during mating season, so neither was fertile during each encounter. Though both did want to have pups of their own, they wanted to wait until the moment was right. So every mating moon, when though their bodies were capable of fertility, they’d separate themselves. Lexa at one end of the Tower, going through the stages of her rut, while Costia stayed on the other end, pushing through her heat. It was the only time they were ever apart from each other while in peacetime. And though they hated it so, it was necessary.

But that necessity was not needed this time. No. Now, with Clarke in their kinship, they felt complete. That thing that kept them from taking that last leap, finally disappeared. Clarke was the seal on their love. The addition that made them feel whole. They loved her so, as she loved them. And that made them sure, confident and safe enough to go the distance. Till the last day of the mating moon, they would blend their love together, and spring from it a new dynasty.

“L-Lexa…” Costia called out.

The sound of her voice breaking Lexa from concentrating on their movements. “ _S-sha…, ai niron_ (Y-yes…, my love)?”

“ _Beja, glong oso op_ … (Please, join us…)” Costia breathed. Using the hand that wasn’t pleasuring Clarke to do a ‘come hither’ gesture.

The alpha didn’t have to be asked twice. Grunting low as she stopped tending to herself and climbed in bed with her mates.


	3. “The Way You Love, Loving Me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning on spacing out the uploads of these chapters more, but I had a massive loss in my family and a lot of bad news following it related to the coronavirus, that I just needed to get these out sooner rather than later.
> 
> This is the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this story.
> 
> Stay home, stay safe. Please.

Chapter 3: “The Way You Love, Loving Me”

***Seven Months Ago***

Lexa visibly swallowed as she looked upon the blonde woman. To say she was caught off guard would be an understatement. They’d been close as can be with Clarke, but never had she suspected that the younger omega harbored feelings for either of them. The confession and request that followed had made her look on their past interactions with new eyes. Seeing things, that should have been so clear, hidden beneath the surface.

The subtle glances, the small smiles in both their directions. The way Clarke braided the alpha’s hair, or touched up Costia’s gowns with so much care. How she’d turned down everyone that asked for her attention. How, even when she had no duties to attend, she never wanted to spend a moment out of their presence.

Lexa found it endearing, to be quite honest, and she’d be untruthful if she said she never felt anything more than friendship towards the other omega. As they grew closer, she’d felt a warmth in her heart, similar to how she felt for Costia. In the last two years, she started to _notice_ Clarke. Feeling her alpha call to the younger omega, like Lexa had been some adolescent pup. Blushing at her compliments. Swooning at her grazes. Smiling at every connection of their eyes.

She never hid such things from her Queen, though. The minute she felt herself growing a little too fond of Clarke, she’d brought it to her mates’ attention. Costia was always a reasonable and understanding woman, so they discussed everything openly. To Lexa’s surprise, Costia admitted that she too, had budding affections for their friend as well, but neither had ever experienced such a thing before.

The concept of a triple bond wasn’t too uncommon. There were times when Lexa and Costia would see them in the markets. Two betas and an omega or vise verse. Sometimes even three omegas or three betas all together. Or two alphas and a beta, even. But never did you see an alpha sharing their omega, or an omega sharing their alpha.

Evolution may have tended to a lot of things, but one that remained was the unaltered bond between an alpha and omega. Once the two were mated, those instincts of old would take over. They would become territorial and protective. Never allow another to come between them. Since all of the past Hedas and their mates were alphas and omegas, it also meant that there was never a triple bond situation or even a whisper of a possibility in their history. At least, until now.

Lexa watched Clarke with careful eyes. Her alpha could now clearly see the omega inside, the one calling to her, but also to her mate. Clarke spoke true of her affections, and though she was sure her comrades may challenge her on it, she saw no reason to hold herself from her own truth.

“Bravery, it would seem, has found you here in our court, Clarke.” Lexa started. “You present yourself here, challenging old traditions and baring your heart for all to see.” Lexa gave her a small smile, a rarity anywhere outside their private moments. “It is such things about you, that I myself, have fallen for.”

Clarke looked at her Heda with wide eyes, not expecting such an answer, “Y-you…you mean…”

Lexa nodded in affirmation. “You, Clarke Griffin of the Sky people, have stolen my heart, in more ways than one. Had I known you before Costia, I’m sure I would have courted you, day and night, till you were mine.” Lexa jested.

Clarke’s pale skin turned pink at her words.

“The _branwada_ (fool) speaks true.” Costia spoke after observing for some time. Causing Clarke’s eyes to turn to her. “Lexa is a terror in a lot of ways, but she is charming on a good day.” Costia chuckled, looking to her mate whom smiled at her with light reflected in her eyes. Costia looked back to Clarke. “And as sure as she is sweet on you, I too hold the same softness in my heart for you as well.”

“Y-you…you mean…” Clarke was in complete disbelief. As well as she knew the Commander and her Queen, she’d never once entertained the thought that they might share her feelings. She considered this decision a longshot. One she was willing to take in order to free herself from the grasp of unrequited love. She expected to shock them with her confession, be rejected, and possibly removed from their entourage. But never had she imagined that they felt similar desires. “…b-but, how…”

Costia chuckles at her friend before rising to her feet. Everyone else in the room starts to mimic her actions until she lifts her hand. Gesturing for them to remain as they were. Her people watched with curious eyes as Costia descended the steps, the sounds of her heeled shoes echoing with every step. Once she reached Clarke, whom had still been kneeling, she carefully grasped the younger omega’s chin. Smiling down reverently towards her.

“Sweet one, you have been nothing but kind to us since the moment you and your people came to our gates.” She said admiringly. “You have been the truest of our friends. The source of laughter and goodness in our life. And never had this place felt more like home until you came into our lives.”

Clarke looked to Lexa, whom nodded, supporting Costia’s words. She felt a small tear travel down her cheek as she met Costia again. “N-never have I felt the same, since meeting the two of you.”

Costia used her thumb the wipe away the small tear. “Both Lexa and I had agreed, that should you ever find your true mate, we would bless the union with everything we have. We love you, and prepared ourselves to lose you to another someday.” Costia spoke honestly. “But here you are, asking for it to be us whom holds such an honor. You were always one for dramatics, my dear.” All three of them, along with others in the room chuckled at that. “Though such a thing has never been done before, we welcome the moment to try with you. Because it is you. Our hearts are yours, as yours is ours.”

“My Queen has spoken, and I am in agreement.” Lexa added. “So your request is granted. Let it be so that this day we shall make history. Nothing will bring me more pride than to have you both as my omegas. My Queens.”

It would probably take some time before they could plan the ‘biting’ ceremony for Clarke, as well as have her inducted by Anya as the other Queen of the thirteen clans, but they all had never been so excited in all their lives. And tears of joy had escaped into the atmosphere that day from them all.

***Present Day***

“ _Jok_ (Fuck)!” Costia called out as she rocked her hips along with Lexa’s.

The alpha’s cock, hitting those places in her that made her eyes roll back into her skull. She was straddling Lexa, one leg on each side of her hips. Bringing herself downward every time Lexa thrusted up. Clashing in the middle and making them both moan with pleasure. Though they had been together for over a decade, her Heda still knew how to make her crumble in the best ways.

“Fuck, Lexa, just like that…” Clarke cried as Lexa’s tongue circled her clit.

Flicking it every so often before pulling it into her mouth and sucking. Clarke had made Lexa’s head her throne. Her legs muffling the alpha’s hearing as they clamped against her ears. Her body sparked with thrill every time Lexa would moan against her cunt while her tongue would go inside it. Clarke felt herself going mad as the alpha’s experienced tongue did things to her she never imagined were possible. Curving and reaching a spot inside her that made her dig her nails into her lover’s hair. Untangling the brunette braids from their tight structure.

Lexa was one who cared more about satisfying her partner, and that did not change even when she was in rut. The minute her omegas gave her their permission to join them in bed, she’d kissed them both, then laid on her back and instructed that one ride her mouth while the other mounted her cock. She allowed them to choose who went where, something that both women took full advantage of.

In the months since they’d become an empire ruled by a triple bond, they’d spent much time together in bed. Learning each other in new ways, and discovering that they were indeed made to be as they are now. There was no jealousy or dishonesty. No uneven divide or bickering. They found their ground almost instantly, and their bond had only grown stronger in the time since.

The smell of her omegas in heat fueled Lexa’s conviction even more. Making her hunger to bring them to bliss as much as possible. She held onto one of Clarke’s thighs with one hand, keeping her as open as she could. While the other gripped onto Costia’s hip, assisting with her movements. She growled into Clarke’s cunt as she felt it clutching onto her tongue, signaling that the omega was well on her way to her third orgasm of the night.

“Oh, fuck…Lexa…I can’t…I’m gonna…”

Lexa growled low in her chest before pulling the young blonde’s clit into her mouth and sucking with vigor.

“S-sshiiiii…Ah!” Clarke came. Both her hands holding onto Lexa’s head, fearing she might pass out and fall over from the sensation. Clarke used what little strength she had left to remove herself from atop Lexa’s head and plopped onto the free space on their bed. Her body shook from the orgasm that rung through her veins. Though her omega wouldn’t be fully satisfied until she was knotted, it was enough to quiet the call for the time being.

Watching Clarke cum again was the tipping point for Costia as well. The brunette omega put her hands on Lexa’s breasts and braced herself as she swayed her hips on the alpha’s cock. Lexa’s knot had fully come to life, and the bulging muscle nudged against Costia’s swollen clit as she thrusted inside her.

“Breed me, _ai niron (my love)_.” Costia pleaded. “ _Ron ai ething_ (Give me everything).”

Lexa grunted as she answered Costia’s wish. With one hard jolt of her hips, her knot popped inside of Costia’s cunt. Sealing away any form of exits as her seed spilled within. Costia came with a shout. Her body feeling like sun was being borne into her skin. That aching empty feeling she always had when she had spent her heats alone, completely disappearing as if it were never there. She could already feel as though her body was filled with Lexa’s pups, and she’d never been more honored in all her life.

Lexa caught Costia in her arms, as she fell onto her chest. Exhausted and content. All of them working to catch their breaths as their orgasms flowed through their bodies. Lexa whimpered as her cock continued to spill inside of Costia. Her alpha feeling over joyed to finally breed her mate. She used what little strength she had to tilt Costia’s head, and pull her into a sweet kiss that made them both smile. It took an hour for her knot to deflate and her cock to safely leave Costia’s cunt, but Lexa wasn’t done yet. Now she had two omegas to breed, and her cock was hard in seconds at the reminder of that fact.

She carefully placed Costia on the bed to lay on her side, kissing her forehead. “ _Yu don os, ai niron_ (You did well, my love). She whispered against the sighing omega’s ear, before turning to the younger one on her other side. “And now, it’s your turn, my dearest.”

Clarke bit her lip in anticipation. “Then come here, and make me yours.”

Lexa growled affectionately as she began to make her way to Clarke. “This will be your first knotting, yes?”

Clarke nodded her head.

“On your hands and knees.” Lexa instructed considerately. “It will be easiest to manage and less painful for you.”

Since Clarke was in full blown heat, that was one position she definitely had no problem being in. Her omega swooned in obedience, as Clarke did as she was told and presented herself to Lexa. Her head on her side in a feathered pillow, her back resembling a bow as she braced her front on her forearms. Her lower body was supported by her knees, while her rear was hiked up into the air. Her dripping cunt on full display for her alpha.

“You certainly are an eager thing, sweet one.” Costia teased with a smile as she watched. Still laying on her side, while her elbow propped up her head, letting it rest on her hand. She turned her gaze to meet Lexa, whom had stopped to look at her while she spoke. “ _Kefa nou bos op em op…seintaim meija_ (Careful not to break her…too hard).”

They smiled devilishly at one another at that before Lexa pounced on the younger omega. She grabbed Clarke’s hip with one hand as she guided herself along her lower lips. Slowly covering the head of her cock with the mixture of Clarke’s cum, arousal, and what she guessed was also her own saliva. Though she had been inside Clarke before, she still liked to make sure the omega was prepared. Clarke had admitted that Lexa had been the biggest she’d ever taken compared to past lovers, so the alpha never wanted to hurt her if she could manage it.

“Are you ready for me, dearest?” Lexa asked. Her voice littered in gravel due to her rut.

“Yes, Heda. _Beja, teik ai_ (Please, take me).” Clarke begged in a breathy moan.

With that, Lexa slowly sunk her cock into Clarke’s eager hole. The omega whined as she took her, inch after inch, until all eight inches of it was snug inside her body. Lexa let her adjust for a few minutes until Clarke signaled that she was okay. Lexa took hold of both her hips, and pulled out slowly till the head was all that was left, then plunged back in, to the hilt. She repeated the action a few times, before setting a brisk pace. Their bodies slapping together upon contact. Forcing Clarke grab onto anything she could find to keep her from going insane with ecstasy.

“That’s it, Heda.” Costia said as she began to play with her own clit. “Teach her who she belongs to now.”

The older omega continued to pleasure herself as she watched Lexa fuck Clarke into their bed. Harder and harder. Causing the foundation to creak and rock as she slammed her cock home every time. Eventually Clarke’s cries became too much, and Costia needed more.

“Lift her, _niron_.” Costia commanded. Lexa did so, using her alpha strength to lift the front of Clarke’s body upwards. Making it so they were both on their knees, Lexa’s arms wrapped around her body to keep her steady, with Clarke’s back resting against Lexa’s front. Her pace never being interrupted during the whole process. Costia got up and moved so that she was on her knees as well, facing Clarke. “You, belong to us.”

“I…b-beeeelong, to y-youuuu, both...” Clarke cried out as the head of Lexa’s cock hit her sweet spot over and over again at this new angle.

“Always.” Costia said before cupping one of Clarke’s breasts with one hand and teasing her clit with the other. Kissing her deeply.

Clarke gripped onto Costia’s hazelnut hair and hip as she was being fucked by her alpha and teased by her omega at the same time. Being sandwiched between the two powerful older women was always delightful, but her heat made her even more sensitive. So the signals in her body were going haywire over so many sensations taking over her senses.

It didn’t take long for her to hit her climax. Screaming her rapture into the kiss with Costia. Clarke came even harder once Lexa had propelled her newly inflated knot into the younger omega and let go inside her. Her soaked cunt and the position they were in making it an easy transition, just as Lexa had promised. Both Lexa and Clarke moaned as spurt after spurt shot into the omega’s depths. Filling her belly and leaving her inner omega full of glee for the first time in her life.

All three of them collapsed onto their bed. Costia moving to lay behind Lexa, so now the alpha was in the middle, still tied to Clarke. All three cuddling together until sleep had come for them. They exhaled in unison. The euphoria of the night taking over them all. Lexa never thought she could be happier than she was in this moment, but she was sure that sentiment would be rivaled, the day they all had their pups alongside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the titles of this story was based on and that inspired this story is "Dangerously in Love" by Beyonce.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
